


With My Tongue In Your Tail

by Brioux



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brioux/pseuds/Brioux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Nurse runs a popular porn blog on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So Nursey starts the blog the summer before their freshman year. He’s known he’s gay since like forever and he’s not so sure about being out and in college and on a sports team and so he wants to have a way to look at porn without like saving it to his laptop and stuff. Discretion and whatever.

Dex finds his blog a couple days later because Nursey posted a photo of himself after a shower and Dex just has a type, okay? He knows his type and it’s 100% this random guy.

Nursey never posts photos or videos that show his face or anything that could tell people about who he is or where he is.

So their first year, Dex is obviously aware that Nursey falls into that category of “his type.” But he knows better than to look in the locker room, so he never notices anything specific that would make him realize that the guy he jerks off to a lot is also his d-partner.

Nursey stocked up on photos and short videos over the summer anyway, so it’s not like his dorm room pops up or anything.

So one night Nursey posts a particularly sexy video, and Dex has normally been a silent follower, occasionally liking a photo or video somewhere, but this video is just so hot he actually reblogs it and makes a comment about how hot Nursey is.

From there, they actually start up a casual and occasional flirtationship and Nursey’s blog becomes Dex’s favorite.

This whole time, of course, they’re constantly arguing in person and can’t seem to get their shit together when they’re not on the ice.

Things get better the next year between them. They’re working together both on and sometimes off the ice, but more importantly they’ve really gotten good at not arguing over every little thing. They’re almost like—friends?

They’re both still insanely attracted to each other, but boys are dumb so no one ever says anything about the sexual tension. Nursey picks up once or twice, and Dex does too. It’s good. It’s all Chill.

Things cool off a bit. They’re both still wildly attracted to each other, but as dumb boys will do, they each get it in their heads that it’s not cool to be openly pining after your best friend. So Nursey stops posting as many photos of Dex lookalikes, and Dex stops wishing so hard that the guy on the blog would come through the screen and pound him into next week.

Then at the end of their sophomore year they get Ransom and Holster’s dibs and have to move into the attic together, which is totally fine because they’re totally chill with each other.

They both secretly want to jump each other’s bones, but it’s fine. They can handle living with the occasional star of their jerk off fantasies. Bros do that all the time. It’s chill.

One time, Dex walks in on Nursey jerking off and catches a glimpse of his phone before he bolts out of the room. He was talking, so Dex figures he was probably having phone sex with someone.

Nursey totally comes almost immediately after the door is shut (Seriously can you blame a guy? He was thinking about getting his mouth on Dex and then Dex walks in? Unfair!) and the video he was filming was hot as shit but there’s no way he can post it because it totally not only has Nursey’s face, but also him saying Dex’s name.

It gets saved to Nursey’s computer anyway. Spank bank experience for life.

After that, more and more of Nursey’s reblogs are of redheads with freckles and it gets a lot harder (ha) for him to casually be around Dex again. He just wants too much.

Things come to a head (heh–get your mind out of the gutter) the morning after a kegster. Nursey got blackout drunk and posted a video of him jerking off with 2 fingers in his ass before he passed out.

Dex is watching it in the shower the next morning (the shower is the only place he feels comfortable doing it anymore, since that time he walked in on Nursey) and when Nursey fumbles the phone a bit, he recognizes his own bed in the background.

So it’s towards the end of the fall semester and things get so super Awkward between them because Nursey is still having problems being around Dex casually and now Dex is trying to wrap his head around the fact that Nursey is the Guy On The Blog and they have finals and shit and you can basically cut the tension between them with a knife.

Even Bitty’s pies aren’t enough to break the tension.

They go on winter break and don’t text and don’t talk to each other at all. Nursey still posts photos and videos (he thought about taking down that one because of Dex’s bed, but he figured it was still kinda anonymous. And unless someone personally knows what their room looks like they would never figure it out. Plus it gets like a thousand plus notes by the time he sees that he posted it so even if he deletes it, it’s still out there already) and Dex still looks at them because he seriously can’t not look. Not now.

So I guess Nursey is super close to a huge follower milestone (he gained so many followers after That Video) and he decides to tell everyone that he’ll do a q&a session (and maybe fulfill some requests) if he gets to the follower count before midnight on NYE. He obviously makes it, so on NYD he does a 2 hour live chat or whatever, answering questions (nothing personal obvi) and posting requested photos.

Dex follows along basically religiously (because seriously what is this life).

The q&a session is VERY nsfw but someone asks how things are going with Nursey’s Straight Hot Roomie and that’s when Dex realizes that’s actually HIM Nursey is upset about.

But obviously Dex isn’t straight.

Dex now has a dilemma. When they get back on campus, does he talk to Nursey about this or does he ignore it?

Boys are dumb. He tries to ignore it at first.

But he also starts being more friendly and open with Nursey, too. Instead of starting arguments he does nice things and even like, cuddles with him when they have movie night as a team.

He stays away from tumblr for a little, too worried he’ll get caught or something. He thinks maybe it wouldn’t be horrible if he came out to the team, but he doesn’t want to accidentally out Nursey too.

He gets to a point though that he needs to jerk off and no one else is in the Haus (they’re all in class?) so he pulls up Nursey’s blog. He’s conditioned himself by this point to get hard just thinking about it, so it’s easy to slip his boxers off and start going for it before the page even loads.

(The photos are even hotter now that he knows who it is)

And now that he knows what he’s looking for, the tags on the stuff he reblogs is hotter too. Especially because of how many fair-skinned ginger guys Nursey has been posting photos of.

(#wish this was me and him #fair skin bruises so easily #I want to create a masterpiece of hickeys on his skin)

So he totally knows that they have a thing for each other and he knows that Nursey is physically attracted to him, but honestly Dex doesn’t want to just be a buddy fuck or whatever. Not with Nursey.

He obviously comes all over himself watching a video of Nursey fucking himself with his fingers in their shower.

But then when he’s letting himself relax, he comes across a bunch of text posts, apparently Nursey had another mini q&a where some people were asking about the roommate again, now that he’s back at school. He realizes that Nursey is into him for more than just sex and realizes they’re both dumb.

So that night when they’re both in their room getting ready for bed he decides to make his move. Nursey is in bed first, so Dex decides to just crawl into his bed with him.

Nursey obviously freezes up, but Dex is all “Chill” and then leans in and kisses him. Nursey kinda loses his mind and it’s Dex who has to pull them apart from each other.

“I want you to know I’m gay and I know you’re gay and I know we’re into each other," Dex says.

“I don’t wanna be your fuck buddy," Nursey spews angrily.

blah blah boys talking about feelings

They get their shit together and Dex admits the whole tumblr thing.

And then he becomes a regular appearance in Nursey’s photos and videos because there’s no way Nursey is hiding this beautiful man from his followers, and Dex is totally cool with the fact that all these guys like to see them having sex sometimes.

(Not their first few times, but later on.)

Eventually Dex lets Nursey tag him in a photo and Dex’s blog gets so popular so quickly it’s insane. He goes from having a few dozen followers to having a few thousand in less than a week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nursey's Q&A session.

_Dec 31, 4:17pm_

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail:

10k followers??? You are all amazing. As promised, I’ll answer just about anything that is in my inbox between 2pm and 4pm tomorrow. See you then!

 

_Jan 1, 1:23am_

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail:

Happy New Year, sexy boys!

_Jan 1, 1:17pm_

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail:

Get your questions in now! Answers start in 43 minutes :)

_Jan 1, 2:00pm_

Anonymous asked:

Is asking for your name too personal?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Nope. It’s Derek ;)

_Jan 1, 2:01pm_

Anonymous asked:

Where are you from?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

NYC!

_Jan 1, 2:02pm_

Anonymous asked:

What school do you go to?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Sorry babe, that’s private information.

_Jan 1, 2:05pm_

Anonymous asked:

whats ur type? u post a lot of gingers.

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Athletic!!! But maybe not too big. I’m a fairly big dude and I like guys a little smaller than me. But someone who can hold his own. Someone who is passionate about whatever they do, even if we don’t always agree.

As for the ginger thing…. yeah. That’s a turn on. Red hair, pale skin, freckles, blush easily….

Now you got me hard :P

_Jan 1, 2:07pm_

Anonymous asked:

top or bottom?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

I prefer to top, but I like to bottom too. For the right guy I would do anything.

_Jan 1, 2:11pm_

gay-twink asked:

Derek can we know your losing your virginity story??? I love your blog, btw. You’re my go-to!

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Thank you! I’m glad you enjoy it!

My virginity story isn’t that exciting. I gave it to my boyfriend junior year of high school. It was Easter Sunday and neither of us are religious so we were just hanging out. It was sweet and romantic.

_Jan 1, 2:16pm_

Anonymous asked:

can we get a dick photo??? i love yours so much

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Of course! Thanks for the love!

_Jan 1, 2:16pm_

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail:

[image]

_Jan 1, 2:20pm_

Anonymous asked:

What’s your favorite position?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

As a top I love variations of missionary. It’s cheesy, but I like being able to see his face and know I’m taking care of him. I like putting his legs over my shoulders or if he’s flexible, spreading them wide.

As a bottom I LOVE being on my hands and knees.

_Jan 1, 2:26pm_

Bareback-Boy asked:

covered or bare?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Covered. Protection is very important, especially when you aren’t in a relationship. Maybe one day when I’m committed/married and we’re both clean and exclusive I’ll go bare.

_Jan 1, 2:28pm_

Anonymous asked:

your videos are always short. do you edge yourself at all? if so can we get a video?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

I do sometimes! When I have the time. I won’t post a video now, but I’ll do one eventually. I come A LOT when I do.

_Jan 1, 2:30pm_

Anonymous asked:

u are so fuckin sexy can i come suck your cock?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Thanks! I wish you could, babe.

_Jan 1, 2:32pm_

Anonymous asked:

do u work out? ur so fit.

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

I work out a lot! I’m an athlete so I have practices every day and additional work outs a couple times a week.

_Jan 1, 2:34pm_

Anonymous asked:

boxers or briefs?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Briefs! I wear both, though.

_Jan 1, 2:43pm_

dbc-xx-lov asked:

Have you come out to your family and friends? I want to come out to mine, but I’m not sure. If so, any advice?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

I have it kinda easy when it comes to coming out, so I’m worried I might not be the best person to ask advice from.

I came out to my parents before I even knew what being gay meant. They’ve always been incredibly supportive and I’m so thankful for it. I’m only out to one of my college friends, but I think I might come out to a couple more soon.

My biggest piece of advice is just be sure that you’re ready to come out. If you’re only doing it because you feel obligated to, that’s not a good enough reason. Also don’t be surprised if you come out and it’s not automatically okay with your family.

I had a friend in high school I came out to and he had to take a day to process it. He was a really good friend I knew for a long time. He ended up being okay with it, but he said later on it was just a shock because he knew me for so long and always thought I was straight.

_Jan 1, 2:44pm_

Anonymous asked:

do you swallow?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Only if I’m in a relationship with the guy.

_Jan 1, 2:46pm_

Anonymous asked:

do you like cuddling after you fuck?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Absolutely. Cuddling is the best part.

_Jan 1, 2:52pm_

Anonymous asked:

what’s been going on with the roommate situation?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Oh gosh. It’s getting so hard (pardon the pun there) to live with him.

He only ever jerks off in the shower, which makes sense because we live in a house with a whole lot of nosy fuckers. It’s not a big deal except it’s so obvious when he does. He’ll be all tense before and sometimes we’ll get in an argument and then he’ll go shower and when he comes back he’s relaxed and happy the way only a good orgasm makes you. And then he’ll just hang out in his towel for like 20 minutes and I have to sit there on my bed pretending like I’m not getting hard thinking about dropping to my knees and licking the drops of water off his skin.

It got a little awkward at the end of the semester, though. I don’t know why. Maybe he started picking up on how I feel about him?

_Jan 1, 2:55pm_

bi-girls-are-the-best asked:

Any chance you’re into girls? You’re so sexy.

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

You are a very beautiful woman, but I’m sorry. I am most definitely 100% into guys only.

_Jan 1, 3:03pm_

Anonymous asked:

u gave us a dick photo but can we also get an ass photo?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Sure thing! I bought a new jock the other day and took one for ya but haven’t had the time to post it.

_Jan 1, 3:04pm_

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail:

[image]

_Jan 1, 3:09pm_

Anonymous asked:

Oh no! I hope your roommate isn’t like a homophobic asshole.

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

He’s not! At least, I’m pretty sure he’s not.

It was just weird. We argue a lot, but we’re still friends. At the end of the semester he just started pulling away from me though. It started right after I got blackout drunk at a party, but everyone I asked said I didn’t do anything embarrassing or anything.

I don’t know, maybe it was the stress of finals and everything. I’m hoping things are normal again when we go back to school.

_Jan 1, 3:11pm_

Anonymous asked:

whats the story of ur url?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

It’s from Shakespeare’s Taming of the Shrew! One of my favorites. I figured it was appropriate for a gay boy’s porn blog :P

_Jan 1, 3:13pm_

Anonymous asked:

u have any dirty kinks?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

A few ;)

_Jan 1, 3:15pm_

Anonymous asked:

u hook up a lot in college?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Not really, no. I don’t particularly like to hook up, actually. I prefer to have a relationship with a guy first.

That’s not to say I haven’t ever hooked up. But it’s not my preferred thing.

_Jan 1, 3:17_

Anonymous asked:

what does your room mate look like? have you seen his cock?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

The ginger guys I reblog all remind me of him. He’s lean and strong. Gorgeous ass. So many freckles. I think his skin would look gorgeous with my hickeys all over it.

I have seen his cock, but not hard and not up close. What I have seen, though, I want to get in my mouth so badly. He’s not thick, but he’s longer than me.

I need to stop thinking about him now, or the rest of the time will be spent with my hand around my cock and not answering your questions lol

_Jan 1, 3:18pm_

Anonymous asked:

what’s the best sex u ever had?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Prom night ;)

_Jan 1, 3:23pm_

Anonymous asked:

u like hairy guys or smooth?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

I like guys the way they naturally are. Like, if you grow hair I want you to have hair. I’m not into super hairy guys, though.

_Jan 1, 3:26pm_

Anonymous asked:

how many guys have u slept with?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

5

_Jan 1, 3:30pm_

Anonymous asked:

Derek! A few kinks??? Please share!!!

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Haha! I knew I wouldn’t get away with that answer. I’ll give you ONE.

On the occasion where I do bottom, I really like being tied up ;)

_Jan 1, 3:32pm_

Anonymous asked:

black guys or white guys?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Both!

_Jan 1, 3:36pm_

dbc-xx-lov asked:

Thanks for the advice about coming out. I think I’m going to come out to my family before I go back to school.

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Of course! I wish you a lot of luck and hope it goes well. Keep me updated!

_Jan 1, 3:39pm_

Anonymous asked:

you always seem quiet in your videos. is that normal for you?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

I’m quiet when I’m alone. But when I’m with someone else, oh boy! I can get pretty loud.

_Jan 1, 3:40pm_

Anonymous asked:

u into bdsm?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Not particularly.

_Jan 1, 3:41pm_

Anonymous asked:

Would you ever take a video with someone else in it?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

If they agreed, sure.

_Jan 1, 3:43pm_

Anonymous asked:

if you could have any superpower, what would it be?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

This is hard! Probably flying, though. Or super speed.

_Jan 1, 3:44pm_

Anonymous asked:

do you play with toys?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

I don’t have a lot of toys. I have one dildo and that’s it.

If you wanted to buy me some, I would play with them for you though ;)

_Jan 1, 3:45pm_

Anonymous asked:

favorite part of a guy’s body?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Butts Butts Butts Butts Butts Butts Butts :P

_Jan 1, 3:46pm_

This-Top-Guy-XX asked:

you have such a nice ass

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Thank you! You have a very nice ass yourself.

_Jan 1, 3:49pm_

Anonymous asked:

how often do you jerk off? and where?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Probably a couple times a week. It really depends on what my schedule looks like. My roommate has early morning classes though, so normally if I’m feeling it when I wake up.

_Jan 1, 3:52pm_

Anonymous asked:

do you like: shower sex? wall sex? public sex? riding? rimming? morning sex? rough sex? nipple play? hair pulling? deep throating? cock torture? coming untouched? dominating someone? sexting?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Yes. Depends on the person. Never tried it, but probably not. Yes. YES!!!! Yes. Sometimes. Yes. My hair isn’t long enough to be pulled, but I like pulling a guy’s hair if we’re being rough. Yes, for the right guy. No. Sometimes. No. Love it.

_Jan 1, 3:53pm_

Anonymous asked:

ever have a threesome? want one?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Never had one. If the opportunity came up, maybe?

_Jan 1, 3:55pm_

Anonymous asked:

you like rimming????

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Oh my god. It’s my favorite thing. There’s nothing better than getting my tongue in a guy’s ass and making him feel good. I could do it for hours.

_Jan 1, 3:57:_

Anonymous asked:

Do you have any go-to videos or photos when you need to jerk off?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Not really. Lately I’ve been searching gingers a lot (as you all know), but there’s nothing specific.

_Jan 1, 3:59pm_

Anonymous asked:

Do you want to get married eventually?

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail answered:

Yeah, I really want a family one day. Maybe two or three kids.

_Jan 1, 4:01pm_

With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail:

Those are all the questions I have time for today. I hope you liked my answers!

I know I have a ton of questions I didn’t get to, but don’t worry! If I didn’t answer them today, I’ll answer them eventually.

Again, thank you all SO MUCH for 10k followers :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Nursey and Dex filmed themselves for Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure smut. Oops.

_Apr 9, 9:14pm_

_With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail:_

_Boys, meet my absolutely gorgeous new boyfriend Will. I’m officially the luckiest fucker in the world._

 

Dex is laid out on his back on Nursey’s bed. The view cuts off at his neck, but his chest is bright red and his cock is as hard as a rock. He’s got dark bruises forming all across his collar bones in the shape of Nursey’s mouth. Nursey is kneeling between his legs, slowly stroking the hand not holding the camera down Dex’s chest.

He pauses briefly to wrap around Dex’s dick and Dex lets out a soft moan. After what feels like a lifetime, Nursey finally reaches down and lines himself up, pressing into Dex slowly.

“Oh, yeah,” Nursey moans.

“Baby,” Dex moans back.

Nursey starts fucking in and out slowly.

“You feel so good,” he whispers.

Dex just whines in response. His entire chest is flushed, matching the bright red of the head of his cock. His hand wraps around it as Nursey starts fucking him faster.

“Derek,” he moans. “I’m gonna—”

His words are cut off by a long moan as he comes, spilling over his hand and onto his stomach.

“So beautiful,” Nursey moans, his thrusts coming harder and faster.

“Come on,” Dex pants.

Nursey curses and pulls out. He rips the condom off and strokes himself a few times before coming with a huge sigh all over Dex’s dick and stomach.

_Fin._

 

**_X_ _X_ _X_**

 

_Apr 18, 10:48pm_

_With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail:_

_Love when he uses me._

 

The video is blurry at first, but when it focuses in, it’s a clear view of Nursey’s ass. He’s face down on the bed, his arms and legs spread wide. The camera pans up past the back of his head to show his hands. They’re both tied to the headboard and he’s already whining into the pillow.

“Oh, baby,” Dex coos from behind the camera. “You think you’re ready?”

“Yes,” Nursey gasps.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

Dex pans back down to Nursey’s ass and presses the head of his cock to Nursey’s hole. Nursey whines again and Dex chuckles as he presses in.

“Yeah, baby,” Dex says as he starts to thrust. “So good, Derek.”

Nursey moans in time with Dex’s thrusts, trying his hardest to push back against him despite not having any leverage.

“Fuck, D. I’m gonna come,” Dex says.

He quickly pulls out and strips the condom off. He jerks himself a handful of times and eventually comes, spilling all over Nursey’s ass cheeks. Dex groans and starts rubbing his come into Nursey’s skin.

“So good,” he says, sounding exhausted.

He slaps Nursey’s ass, making him cry out.

_Fin._

 

**_X_ _X_ _X_**

 

_Apr 27, 9:32am_

_With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail:_

_Had a little fun in the shower together this morning. Hope we didn’t wake any of our roommates ;)_

 

It’s a very short video, unfortunately. But that’s what happens when they’re trying to have sex in the shower at eight in the morning on a Sunday in a room full of other people.

The camera is placed just outside the shower and the curtain is pulled back just enough to see from just above their knees to just below their nipples. They’re both covered in suds, and Nursey has Dex pressed practically against the wall.

Nursey strokes his cock and Dex brings his foot up to rest on the side of the tub. Nursey wraps the hand farther away from the camera through Dex’s legs and cups under his thigh, helping him hold up both it and Dex’s cock.

With his free hand, Nursey grips himself and slowly pushes into Dex. He fucks in hard and fast almost immediately, and muffled moans fill the bathroom.

After about a minute, he lets Dex’s leg down and instead wraps both hands around Dex’s hips as he pounds into him. Dex’s chest presses against the tile wall and he gasps for air.

As Nursey starts to slow down, he presses his chest up against Dex’s back. His hands start skimming up and down Dex’s sides and Dex reaches for the camera.

_Fin._

 

**_X_ _X_ _X_**

 

_May 9, 1:49pm_

_With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail:_

_Thanks to @This-Top-Guy-XX for the wonderful gift! Will decided to be a tease and use it on me  between classes today. But he wouldn’t let me come and now I’m off to lecture with a massive boner :(_

 

Nursey and Dex are both on their knees on bed, Dex situated behind Nursey. The camera shows mostly their torsos and legs, and stops before it gets to their necks. Nursey’s hands are above his head (threaded through his hair). A metal ring is nestled snugly around Nursey’s cock and balls, and Dex has a hand wrapped around him, slowly stroking. The other is tweaking one of Nursey’s nipples.

Dex drags his hand off Nursey’s dick and rests it on his hip. Nursey’s hips just forward and he grunts a little.

“Okay, baby,” Dex says softly.

Nursey’s hands immediately come down, one wrapping around Dex’s hand on his nipple and the other grasping his cock tightly. He starts jerking himself, fast and furious.

“Slow down,” Dex says.

Nursey slows a little bit, though not nearly as slow as Dex had been in the beginning. Dex twists Nursey’s nipple between his fingers and Nursey moans a bit.

“Okay, hands up,” Dex says.

Nursey gasps, but does as he’s told and puts his hands back on his head. Dex leaves him there for a few seconds before humming and slowly dragging his hands in opposite directions.

The hand that was around Nursey’s hip now comes up to play with his other nipple, and the top hand comes down to wrap around Nursey’s balls. He rolls Nursey’s balls around in his hand for a moment, then dips back, toying at Nursey’s hole. Nursey’s breath catches and Dex chuckles lowly.

“Please,” Nursey practically begs.

Dex wraps his hand around Nursey’s cock and starts stroking again. Nursey sighs, and very distinct kissing sounds fill the background.

After about a minute, Dex lets Nursey jerk himself off again. It’s obvious Nursey is starting to get frantic, his hips are getting into it and he’s moaning more often and louder.

“Hands off,” Dex orders again after a few moments.

Nursey doesn’t stop.

“Hands. Off.”

Nursey still doesn’t stop. Dex’s hand comes down, slapping Nursey hard on the hip.

“I said hands off, Derek,” he growls.

Nursey chokes on a moan. His hand stops, but doesn’t move from where it’s wrapped around himself. Dex reaches down and removes Nursey’s hands for him, bringing them both up to his head.

Nursey whines, loud and desperate. His hips jut forward, but there’s nothing for him to grind against but the air. Dex’s hands are still with Nursey’s, between their heads. Nursey whines and gasps for a while, almost-silent begs of “please” falling from his lips.

He eventually settles and Dex brings his own hands down to rub along Nursey’s torso, sides and thighs.

“Good job,” Dex says softly.

Nursey huffs a sigh and kissing sounds start to fill the silence again. Eventually, Dex’s hand comes around to cup Nursey’s cock, not moving.

A phone alarm goes off and Nursey whimpers.

“Time for class, baby,” Dex says with a smug laugh.

_Fin._

 

**_X_ _X_ _X_**

 

_May 14, 1:43am_

_With-My-Tongue-In-Your-Tail:_

_Late night ride ;)_

 

Nursey loves the chair he’s sitting in. He doesn’t know where it come from or how long it’s been in his room in the Haus, but god damn if he doesn’t have the best sex in the world sitting in this chair.

Dex has already come, but he has his legs straddled around him and is bouncing on his cock so well, Nursey is pretty sure he’s seeing stars. Admittedly, that could be from all the alcohol he’s had tonight. But he’s pretty sure it’s at least 90% because of the gorgeous man riding him like his life depends on it.

They had enough sense to position the camera on the floor a little bit away from them so Dex’s body is blocking Nursey’s face, but Nursey still grabs the back of Dex’s head as Dex lets it drop backwards and pulls it close to him. Their lips meet in a harsh, biting kiss and Dex’s hips start to slow, the alcohol making it hard for him to concentrate on more than one thing at a time.

Nursey doesn’t mind, though. It gives him the opportunity to take over. He pistons his hips up as Dex sinks his teeth into Nursey’s collar bone. They’ve been going at it long enough and Nursey is just drunk enough for it to be enough to send him over the edge.

He lets out a loud moan and grips at Dex’s hips, burying himself deep in Dex’s ass as he comes.

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me over at tumblr as derekpoindexter-williamnurse.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, you can find me there as derekpoindexter-williamnurse.


End file.
